guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Munir Awad
| place_of_birth = | date_of_arrest = 2007 | place_of_arrest = Somalia | arresting_authority = | date_of_release = 2007 | place_of_release = | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Sweden | detained_at = black sites | id_number = | group = | alias = | charge = extrajudicial detention | penalty = | status = currently awaiting trial in Denmark | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript = | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Munir Awad is a Lebanon-born citizen of Sweden who has fallen under suspicion of an association with terrorism. Munir Awad, and his fiancee, Safia Benaouda (daughter to Helena Benaouda, head of Muslim Council of Sweden), were captured when Kenya forces, with United States support, invaded Somalia. The pair describe being held in extrajudicial detention following the invasion, together with a large number of foreigners. They were eventually released. They told reporters that the soldiers who captured them were led by Americans and that Americans ran their interrogations. According to an interview his fiancee gave to Raymond Bonner of the International Herald Tribune her interrogators kept asking her questions about a trip they said her boyfriend took to Denmark to recruit jihadists. Benaouda told her interviewer that she told her interrogators that Awad had never been to Denmark, and that he did not convert to Islam until after 2004. Benaouda said she and her boyfriend had traveled to Dubai, on vacation, but were disappointed at how commercialized facilities for tourists were. So they traveled to Somalia to see a more traditional Muslim culture. They arrived in Somalia shortly before it was invaded by Kenya. On August 20, 2009 the pair and their young child were apprehended in Pakistan, together with fellow Swede Mehdi Ghezali, and nine other non-Pakistanis. Ghezali is reported to have told authorities that they were traveling to Lahore to participate in a Tablighi Jamaat conference. Mohammad Rizwan, the chief of police of Dera Ghazi Khan, who captured the individuals, has told the press that their luggage included a laptop computer, $10,000 USD and a suicide belt. In November 2010, two Muslim organisations Cageprisoners and The Muslim Human Rights Committee (MMRK) published a report asserting Munir Awads innocence. NOWHERE TO GO - Sweden’s complicity in the world-wide detention of Monir Awad, Cageprisoners & MMRK, November 2010 The paper was co-authoured by the spokesman for the MMRK, Kitimbwa Sabuni, who is related to Swedish Minister Nyamko Sabuni. On December 29, 2010 he was once again arrested in Denmark, this time for the Copenhagen terror plot that was allegedly planning a "Mumbai-style" attack in revenge for the Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy. In addition to Awad the suspects include 30-year-old Swede Omar Abdalla Aboelazm, 44-year-old Tunisian national Mounir Dhahri, and 37-year-old Swede of Tunisian descent, Sahbi Zalouti."Fourth terror suspect remanded in Stockholm", The Local, 30 Dec 2010. References Category:Swedish people of Lebanese descent Category:Swedish Islamists Category:Swedish people imprisoned abroad Category:Swedish extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1981 births Category:Living people sv:Munir Awad